Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 7 & 5 \\ 7 & 1 & 7 \\ 6 & 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 7 & 6 \\ 7 & 1 & 3 \\ 5 & 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$